ultimate_xmen_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Apocalypse
Apocalypse (Born En Sabah Nur) was born an immensely powerful and ancient Mutant, believed to be the very first of his kind, having been living for several millennia. Throughout his life, he had been worshiped as a god by Humans through the use of his Mutant powers. In one of his earliest displays of power En Sabah Nur used his power to put together a pyramid in ancient Egypt while his Horsemen looked on and his followers bowed before him. Apocalypse strongly believes that only those who are strong should survive, whether they be Mutant or Human. He uses powerful technology originating from beyond the Earth to aid him in his goals of complete global domination. Biography Early Conquest En Sabah Nur, known by others as Apocalypse, the firstborn of the Mutant race, was born millennia before he would unite Egypt under his rule by 3600 BC, crushing all those who would dare oppose. Over many of his lives he would be worshiped by several ancient civilizations and known by many names including Elohim, Yahweh, Shen, Ra, Krishna. Wherever he traveled he always had four primary followers that he would bestow powers to, it would eventually end in a cataclysm or an apocalypse. Throughout his reign, he had helped grow and eventually destroy many cities and civilizations. Clan Akkaba formed, pledging their lives to enforce his philosophy of survival of the fittest, led by the secretive council of En Sabah Nur's descendants. His power and influence was responsible for the destruction of Sodom and Gomorrah, Athens and Pompeii and the ruling over the Acadians, the Samarians and the Babylonians before wiping them out and starting over again. Human Betrayal Over the duration of his life, En Sabah Nur became the ruler of Cairo, Egypt, garnering a large following and the reputation of a god. In the year 3600 BC, En Sabah Nur's current body was growing old and weak. Aided by his four Horsemen, he performed a ceremony that would allow him to transfer his consciousness and previously acquired abilities into a new host, a Mutant who had enhanced healing. His priestess began the transfer, but a coup was launched by a few of his Human servants. They managed to defeat his Horsemen and begin the destruction of the pyramid they were performing the transfer in. One of En Sabah Nur's Horsemen was able to remain alive until the transfer was complete, resorting to activating the trap door beneath them. The Horseman made sure the transfer was complete and En Sabah Nur was safe within a stasis bubble before allowing herself to die. Apocalypse Reborn Following Apocalypse's final battle with the X-Men, cleanup crews were sent by the United Nations in response to the chaos, aided by Egypt's regional neighbors. Many large companies provided aid to the people of Cairo with shipments of food and medical supplies, with one company in particular providing assistance to the survivors being the Essex Corporation. Nathaniel Essex had hoped to strengthen his companies public image by providing aid to those in need, while having his own secret agenda for the ruins of Cairo. Having learned of the ancient Mutant En Sabah Nur's awakening, Essex searched the notable areas where Apocalypse had been sited, hoping to find his remains which could be used to further Essex's work. While the search efforts proved fruitless with finding a body (Because of Jean Grey disintegrating En Sabah Nur's body) they found Psylocke's katana used during the fight by both her and the Mutant Mystique. Mystique attempted to use the katana to slit Apocalypse's throat, an effort which in turn left the blood of the ancient Mutant on the blade which contained his DNA. After his men confirmed that the DNA originated from a Mutant unlike anything science had come across, Nathaniel was given the katana so that he may confirm that Mutant blood truly belonged to Apocalypse. With the blood of En Sabah Nur now in his possession, the work being done at the Essex Corporation directed toward the enhancement of Mutant biology would be accelerated. However, after the event known as M-Day, Apocalypse was resurrected using the techno-organic virus.98 As he had once been awakened to a world brimming with mutant potential, Apocalypse was now awakened to a world that had lost 90% of its mutants. This changed Apocalypse's outlook somewhat, and he declared himself the saviour of mutantkind.99Category:Villains Category:Clan Akkaba Category:Horsemen of Apocalypse Category:Mutants Category:Revived Category:Immortals Category:Class Five Category:Clones Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Serial Killers Category:Warlords Category:Warriors Category:Cultists Category:Cult Leaders Category:Brutes Category:Terrorists